Signs in the Ice
by raventeen
Summary: Raven,bb,robin,terra,cyborg.Raven had a vision that every titan would vanish.She said it would be in order.Who would be next find out.
1. Capricorn

**Chapter 1 Capricorn **

It was a nice january day at the tower.Christmas has past,new years has begun.Robin was at the table playing with his food.BB was playing retro racer6.Raven was at her meditation state.Cyborg was charging him self.Starefire was shopping at the new mall downtown,and terra was eating at the table with robin.

They had after christmas sales on for 75 off.

Time past dark fell over the city.Street light came on,and night clubs opened.By that time everbody was at the movies.They had watched 2 or 3 movies.Beastboy,and terra watched a horror movie.Raven watched a poetry movie.Robin,and Cy watched a action movie.Before was said,and done,they went to the mega deluxe mall.It was packed with people.Then they grouped off.Raven,and stare went to the clothes section.Robin,bb,and cy,went to the game stores,and terra went to the Astronomy section.

Terra found 1 or 2 books about the 12 zodiac signs.Capricorn,Aquarius,Pisces,Aries,Taurus,Gemini,Cancer,Leo,Virgo,Libra,Scorpio,And Sagittarius.She discoverd that she was a capricorn.Robin was a Leo.Raven was a Sagittarius.BB was Cancer.Cyborg was a Scorpio,but starefire could not be found.She was from a different planet.They have different stare formation.

Everybodies comunicaters went off.The store will close in 5 minutes,Robin said.Meet in the parking lot.Time past everybody showed up.Raven noticed it began to snow lightly.Everybody went back to the tower.Terra fixed hot coco for every body.I found a book at the astronomy section at the mall,Terra said.She opened the book.She flipped the pages rapidly.Here it has th 12 signs of the zodiac.I studied the stars while i was traveling.I found 11 of the signs.I found Aquarius,Pisces,Aries,Taurus,Gemini,Cancer,Leo,Virgo,Libra,Scorpio,Sagittarius.I still havent Found Capricorn.Robin asked what was his sign.Leo,Terra replied.Im a sagittarius,said Raven.What am i,asked Beastboy.You are a cancer,Terra replied.WHAT!!!I have cancer.No,you are a cancer.You know the crab.Oh.Im a scorpio,said the metal man.Im a castiterra,said starefire.

A what!A castiterra.What is that,asked Raven?Its a glorg.Oh.We have 6 signs:Clatoarrius,symba,thermos,castiterra,cancer,and gloutranus.Yall have cancer,asked Terra?Yes,replied stare.Earth and tameran has cancer.Wow!Hush up,said robin.The wind blew against the tower.Raven turned on the tv.The weather calls for heavy snow through out tonight,tommorrow,and friday.Temps will go down as far as -12 Degreez.

We all should turn in,said Robin.Everybody went to bed.Raven couldn't sleep.She had a vision.Its was about one by one something would take a titan.it seemed in order.First terra then beastboy then robin then cyborg then me.Somebody screemed.And LOUD.TERRA!!.They felt faint earthquakes.Terra,beastboy said.There was a big hole in her room.It was filled with ice.It had capricorn written on it.No.I knew this would happen,said Raven.Then why didn't you tell anybody,yelled bb?I had it in a dream,raven replied.Can we save her,asked bb?I can feel a little of terra's lifeforce.Starefire,try to drill a hole in the ice.Her eyes glowed green.Her hands glowed with starebolts.Then she released her starebolts.The first one that hit the ice it reflected,and bounced off the walls.AHHH!!It hit Raven in the face.

It was hot,and red.She layed there motionless.What happened to her,asked stare?She is out cold.Why dose it say capricorn on the ice,asked robin?I don't know,replied cyborg.

Guys come here,demanded beastboy.Look on the bay.Its frozen,and somebody carved terra,Capricorn.Somethings up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is going to be killer!

My Sign is cancer.


	2. Aquarius

**Chapter 2 Aquarius**

Every titan fanned out.Beastboy went under ground,raven,and stare,scanned from the sky,and robin,and cyborg,scanned the ground.

2 hours later.

She has to be some were,complained beastboy.We have looked under cars,in houses,on rooves,and in the sewer.We have even looked 300 miles from gothem.Raven,do you remember any of your vision,asked robin?I saw terra in her bed.It looked like something from the floor jump up and grab her.She screemed,and then the room got ice cold,and the walls froze.That hole was filled with water.Then it must have froze.We havent looked in the bay,said robin.Everybody looked at beastboy.What!Beastboy,can you scan the waters,asked robin?NO!Its cold enough.

You have to.For terra's sake.Get Aqualad.Hmm,he is use to it.We will call him.

The light flickerd.There weremore earthquakes.Everybody went to the window.The ice began to crack.All of a sudden every light in the tower exploded.Glass fell on the floor.Terra rose out of the water.Something was grabbing her.Then the island began to freeze over.Platues of ice rose out of the ice.That thing wouldn't let go.She submerged under the water.TERRA!!,beastboy yelled.He broke a window,and dove into the icy cold water.

When he got down there,There was nothing.Just black,and blue.Raven picked him up with telekinesis,and brought him back to the tower.When he got up there he was weeping.Why,he moaned.

The next day they started the search again.Every day they would search.

Febuary 5, they stopped,but beastboy refused to stop.He searched night and day.Feb 10 Aqualad called.He came up on the big screen.He said that people who's sign was aquarius wasdisapearing.He said that his sign was aquarius.He asked if they could watch and see what would happen around his area.Everybody went to his home under the sea.Glad you could make it.Aqualad,this is going in order.First people that sign is capricorn,now aquarius next pisces,said raven.We have to stop what is going on.We can't.Why not?This what ever it is,it is to powerful.

All of a sudden there was another earthquake.Rocks fell from the roof of the cave.BB,and Aqualad dived into the water.Aqualad saw something,he couldn't make it out.They got closer.It was him.All the detail was exact.Aquarius is the water man.Is that you, asked beastboy?Its Aquarius.The water man thats in the 12 Zodiac signs.It lookes exactly like you.Raven came out of the cave in search of aqualad.She found him.What happend,asked raven?You know the water man of the 12 zodiac,"Aquarius".Yes,she replied.It EXACTLY like me.All the details are the same as mine.Ahhh.What happen,asked raven?Aqualad dissapeared,replied beastboy.I guess thats were he went.Its another hole.With ice filled in.

Did you notice that there are hundreds of the same holes with there name and sign carved into it.Raven report.She couldn't speak.Aqualad is GONE!G.O.N.E.She said in a sad voice.I bet its worse on the surface.


	3. Pisces

**Chapter 3 Pisces**

When the titans got home.Why couldn't WE SAVE HIM!!! yelled raven.Books began to move on the shelves as raven got madder.She kept weeping.Starefire tried to comfort her.No use.Raven snapped.Her eyes turned red.She lifted off of the ground slowly.Books,and trash revolved around raven as she got higher.Suddenly the windows broke into millions of pieces.Starefire whole body turned black.She lifted off the ground quickly.She screemed.Starefire,robin yelled!He grabbed on to her leg.Raven's robe turned white.Dude,red eyes,and a white robe dose NOT match,said bb.Raven slamed starefire up against beastboy.They went flying out the window,into the freezing water.Then she got so mad that she formed a orb of black power around her.It began to grow.Suddenly aqualad contacted raven through telepathy.She saw him in her mind in a flash.She fell to the ground like every thing else did.He felt the power from were he is now.

Starefire,and beastboy got out of the water half froze.They flew to the area were there were broken glass.Raven,what happend,asked starefire?I'll tell you what happend,said beastboy.She still all hung over aqualad.Raven got,and directly at beastboy.Her eyes glowed white for a hot second then before you know it he's out the window.I loved aqualad.He's gone,DON'T YOU GET THAT!!!,yelled raven.She moaned,and fainted.

3 hours passed,and she woke up in her room.It had gotten dark.Snow fell light lightly out side.She came into the kitchen.Everybody was cleaning up the damage.Azarath Metrion Zenthose!All the glass,and garbage went into the garbage can.

Next day,raven,bb,robin,and starefire slep till 12:36 P.M.Raven was the first one up in the group,then starefire,then robin,and last beastboy.Raven took her bath,then starefire.They had to go search for aqualad.Beastboy took his bath at 2:58 P.M.He found a wounded spot on his back.Robin took his at 3:39 P.M.Cyborg was up early.4:55 A.M Raven,and stare came back to the tower.Raven went to bed.Stare went to the bathroom.Starefire turned her attention to the loud noise.She looked out side.There was this big whirlpool of fish,and ice.The alarm went off.Cy,Raven,bb,and robin came running out of there rooms.Report,said robin.Starefire pointed out of the window.Everybody stared at the whirlpool in amazement.At lease the bay isn't froze any more.Look again,its sucking people in from gothem.Um look the bay is refreezing.Its got all the people's names carved into it.


	4. Aries

**Chapter 4 Aries**

As temps became colder,the ice became harder.RAVEN!You made my hair freeze,said beastboy.Raven,is something wrong,asked robin?Nothing,when aqualad disapeared it was breathtaking.I couldn't stand the pressure.It had gotten to my mind,and then i snapped.AND,rudly bb said.Raven smacked him up side his head with a peice of glass.Im sorry,but you just can't stay on him for the rest of your life.Its hard enough that we have lost 1 titan.Its going to take time,but the mystery is that what is doing this.Raven froze in amotionless state.She was having a vision again.She saw starefire was the only titan left.She was on the ground weeping as if something broke her heart.She snapped back into the room.Raven what happend,asked robin?I had vision.

What was it about?Starefire was all alone.Nobody was left.Everybody turned to starefire.Raven PLEASE tell me there is a way for this vision from coming true,starefire demanded.Im sorry stare,but when i have a vision they always come true.Tears rolled down her cheeks.The room went silent.The tower began to shake.Another earthquake,aww man,wined bb.Its not terra,said raven.Its another force coming from gothem.Then a massive cloud of snow formed a ram shaped figure.A cyclone of snow came out its mouth,and touchdowned in the heart of the city.

People out of building,cars houses,and apartments came flying through the air in a big circle in the cyclone.Debris was flinging tward the tower.A piece of a car flung into the top floor.Just as soon they notice the top floor has been hit,another piece of a car hit on their floor.Peices of glass,and debris were scatterd on the floor.Only four of the titans were standing.Robin was on the ground bleeding.Blood was on the floor,running in a stream.Stare stared at the blood as it came to her feet.She just stood there,motionless.Within a hot second she fainted.3 of the titans that were standing were shocked.No!exclaimed Raven!The titans went robins side first.Azarath Metrion Zenthose!Her hands glowed a crystal blue color.She put her hand on the wound.The bleeding stopped,but he was still in pain.They laid in his bed,and closed the door.

After 5 minutes stare woke up.were am i,asked starefire?She realized that she fainted,and that robin was ok after raven told her.A big booming sound came from downtown.Everybody looked through the window.The cyclone was dying down.

After the cyclone went intothe clouds,and dissapeared,they looked over the city.It was covered in a sheet of snow.They looked at the in astonishment.Dudes it happened again,said beastboy.Aries the ram.That explains it.Aries is the ram.Thats why the clouds were shaped like a ram.Next is Taurus.

Its been a long time sience i updated.

Next is Taurus.


	5. Taurus

**Chapter 5 Taurus**

While Robin was in his room asleep,the titans went into the city to search for injured people.They found several people in 5 minutes,but its was to hard to pushthrough the debris,and snow.It was not long till they went back to the tower.The people they found were carried to the hospitals that were still up,and running.When they got to the tower,Starefire went to robin's room to check on him.He was in fine condition.

After a good while past,the power came back on.The lights were flicking off,and on,but it didn't bother them none.They were to busy to even notice.They got finished cleaning up the destruction upstairs,now it was time to do the downstairs.It didn't take but a few hours to get done with the down stairs,and they were finished.Raven,bb,and cyborg went to bed.Starefire stayed up,checking on robin every now,and then.It was almost morning till stare went to bed.It was 7:00A.M.Cyborg was up.He charged him self,and went to the kitchen for breakfast.Raven woke smelling the food,she went into the kitchen to see what was cooking on the stove.She peered over his shoulder,and sat regular.A few minutes later beastboy came in.

After 3 days past Robin got out his bed.It was 8:30 in the morning.He fixed him some eggs,and beacon,and sat down.The other titans were still asleep.The silence remained for a good 15 minutes.Starefire woke upin her silent room with silky still on the floor.She walked through her door,down the hall surprised to see robin up,and out of his bed.ROBIN,she yelled cheerfully as she ran to him!She hugged him,and stepped away,with a smile on herface.Stare walked to the counter,and sat down looking at the food that was prepared to herright.She got a plate full,and sat down.

The door opened to see that cyborg had woken up.He cooked him a 10 pound ham,and sat down,and ate.Raven came in the door quiet.Nobody noticed her.Hello raven,said starefire.She walked to the table,and sat down.

2Months has passed.The titans have given up on aqualad,and terra.They figure that they will show they figure out the mystery.Ice has coverd the city for 4 months now.As its grows closer to the end of april,today marks the first day oftaurus.The titans have forgotten the things that tooken place 2 months.

The day begins with a little loud wake up call.Beastboy pulled another prank on Raven.Beastboy put a stink bomb in her room while she was sleep.8:55A.M.The tower begins to shake.Raven blew the door of its hinges in her room to get air.As soon she got some air she marched to bb's room,and blew his door.Her eyes doubled,and turned red.Her hands grew darker.The frequent earthquakes shook the island.Beastboys room turned black,and the walls fell to the ground like dominos.She calmed herself down,and went to her room.

The teems alarm came on.All the titans where up,and on alert.Raven explained things,and the teem went for breakfast.

After breakfast the titans scatterd into tower.Raven went to her room to meditate.Cyborg went to go wash the T-car.He realized that it was 7 degreeze out side,so he went back in.Robin went to the gym,starefire went to go feed silky,and beastboy played with his new game.The day went by fast.It wasn't long before night fell.The tower was calm.Starefire came out of her room to get a snack.Raven was sitting on the couch reading her book.Raven,asked starefire?If your not busy tomorrow,maby we could to the mall." have a appointment tomorrow with the dentist",lying preferably.Oh,well then,an earthquake enterrupted her sentence.

The alarm went off as usual as if any thing else were to happen.The Titans all headed tward the big screen.The screen reported massive bulls charged the northern part of the city,headed south tward downtown,and the bay.The titans headed north in search for the stampead.Block after block was consumed by massive stampead of bulls.Starefire made aditch that was 2 miles in width ,and 5 miles in length.Raven's hands glowed black,and made a wall behind her ditch.

In a instant the bulls stopped,and mooed all together.The sound was so strong that the sound waves blasted ravens wall into pieces.She flew,and crashed into a building.

Once the bulls reached the ditch they walked across like there was land in that spot.As the bulls raced south tward bayside,they stop again on the edge of the ice,and the land.Their eyes glowed a silvery white color.They opened there mouth,and white streamed out of their mouth.The city quikly turned white.People were flung from their houses,cars,ect,and plunged into the frozen bay.As soon as they broke the ice,and plunged into the water.It foze almost instantly.As usual their names are left in the ice.Starefire hands glowed green,and let back a tremendous amount of starebolts hitting the ice.It thawed to the surface of the water but foze back over.

Raven blasted her way through the hole that she was in,and made it out.Its to much,complained robin.We have 7 signs left,said raven.Beastboy,you are next,said raven.We are going to do something about cancer.Its crab right,asked robin?Yes,answerd raven.

Hey every body just got done with this chapter.Took me forever to get done.

Everybody who reads my story please review.

Next chapter:Gemini News For September Coming out with a new story.I'v hit romance in my life.


End file.
